Where They Belong
by Remus Weasley
Summary: Bowser has gathered all the antagonists together to send all the brawlers back to their original worlds, so they can do their evil doings as normal. Of course, no one else wants to. A light, humorous fic - nothing too intense.


**A/N: This fic is kinda an experiment, so please tell me what you think!**

Bowser paced across the green, leafy floor of Distant Planet. This environment wasn't really meant for him, but he would have to cope. He was waiting impatiently for Lucario to show up. He was scheduled to battle him in a few minutes. As he waited, he watched several Bulborbs meandering about in the distance. He much preferred his home in his fiery castle, where he could spend his time trying to figure out the best way to capture Princess Peach.

At long last, Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, entered from the top of the stone hill. He prepared himself to fight, but Bowser held out his enormous hand, telling him to stop. Lucario did.

"I have an offer to make," said Bowser.

Bowser didn't know if Lucario could speak or not, but he knew he would listen, since he was obviously able to take commands from a Pokémon trainer. Lucario cocked his head, which to Bowser meant he was listening.

"Do you want to go back home?" he asked. "To be with other Pokémon, and have your normal life again?"

Slowly, Lucario nodded his deep blue-colored head.

Bowser smiled. "Good. So do I. Would you like to team up with me, as well as some others who want their normal lives back to? I know Ganondorf, Wolf, King Dedede, Wario, and I would love to go back to where we came from and continue our missions. Would you be in?"

Once again, Lucario nodded slowly.

This made Bowser very happy.

***

The moon shone especially bright on the night when Wolf and Snake were going to battle at Luigi's Mansion. However, Wolf came with other intentions. He approached Snake, who stood on the top floor of the mansion. As Snake prepared to throw a grenade at him, Wolf stopped him.

"Halt!" he said.

"You can't make me," taunted Snake in reply.

"This isn't about some foolish brawl." Wolf walked up to Snake, and he put away his hand grenade.

"All right," said the man. "Then what is this about?"

"Aren't you getting tired of fighting an assortment of odd creatures in the house of a green hat-wearing fool? Don't you miss your old life?"

"Yes," said Snake. "I suppose… I particularly despise Kirby. His color, his round body, the annoying noises he makes... and Ness and Lucas! I can't stand hearing all their 'PK' nonsense!"

"You don't have to put up with Kirby, Ness and Lucas if you don't want to, Snake," said Wolf. "You should just go home!"

"That would be… great!" said Snake, grinning.

"Then why not join me? You'll never have to see that pink puffball again…"

While nodding, Snake slowly extended his arm. Hand met paw, and Wolf and Snake had a deal.

***

Ganondorf stared at himself on the big screen. He seemed well prepared for battle, or at least as prepared as he could be for someone who would flip sausages at him. He wasn't concerned at all when fighting Mr. Game & Watch. He was a fairly simple opponent. However, today, at Pokémon Stadium 2, battle was not his objective.

Mr. Game & Watch arrived, and began flipping sausages at Ganondorf. Ganondorf attempted to stop him, but the 2-D man didn't understand. _It's going to be difficult working with him,_ thought Ganondorf. _But Bowser said we needed him. I don't know why_.

Ganondorf realized that communicating was not an option, so perhaps it was time to show him who's boss. With surprising speed, Ganondorf swept his strong arm down and grabbed Mr. Game & Watch by the neck. _Why didn't I think of this earlier?_ he thought.

***

King Dedede sat down on the baby blue and bright yellow floor on WarioWare, Inc. He never liked this stage very much, but he put up with the other's requests. R.O.B, the robot, was to meet the king at Wario's home stage shortly. King Dedede was never late, of course.

R.O.B hovered in. _Show off,_ thought Dedede. He didn't say so however. The robot beeped and spun around a few times, and the battle began. He shot a beam of energy from his goggles toward the king, but Dedede leaped up, and surprised R.O.B by sitting on him. R.O.B spun away, dazed and confused momentarily, but immediately got back up to fight. While his intention was to fight, it wasn't King Dedede's. Bowser had specific instructions for him.

"Bring me the robot," the koopa king had said.

Dedede had a plan. He was waiting for a Dekú nut to appear. He would promptly throw it at R.O.B, who would fall asleep. While he slumbered, Dedede would tap into his system, and program him to work for his own cause.

While in his own thoughts, R.O.B. took the opportunity to attack. He spun around viciously several times, but the king then threw a Waddle Dee at him. Suddenly, the environment changed. It was raining! R.O.B immediately took shelter under an umbrella. So did King Dedede at first, until he spotted what he was looking for – a Dekú nut. He darted out towards it, and hurled it at R.O.B. He had barely gotten wet.

Time was short. He quickly found the robot's control panel – on his back. Opening it up with his beak, he looked at the instructions Bowser had given his. They showed what to push, pull, and leave alone. After a moment, R.O.B. was coming around. Dedede had done all he needed to do already. He slammed the metal panel door back into place. _Let's hope this works,_ he thought.

It did. R.O.B. looked him in the eyes, and King Dedede led him away, the robot servant following him.

***

Wario flexed what he thought were his muscles, as he watched Charizard fly down from the sky, and landing shortly in front of his purple shoes.

The two were meeting at Mr. Game & Watch's home stage of Flat Zone 2. Both characters were now in 2-D, which always happened when playing on that stage. Charizard liked it, but Wario didn't. Wario didn't like anything at all really, which was why he wanted to go back to his boring life.

Which was why he was here. Boswer told him, along with several others to try and round up as many fighters as possible to fight for their cause. So Wario told Charizard, "Do not fight."

Charizard roared with confusion. "Do not fight," Wario continued, "if you want to go back to your old life. You can spend time with other Pokémon, and run and be free! Instead of here, forced to fight in small enclosed stages! Which would you prefer, dragon thing?"

Charizard roared again. Wario assumed this meant he would prefer to go home, but he asked anyway. "You want to go home?"

_Roar_.

"Does that mean yes?"

_Roar_.

"All right, let's go." Wario led the way, and Charizard flew behind him, hovering a few feet above the ground to avoid falling in the manholes.

**A/N: This fic is kinda an experiment, so please tell me what you think!**


End file.
